Jetorius
Jetorius 'is an Elder Dragon that lives high in the skies, flying at speeds unmatched by any other in the monster hunter universe. It appears in Low rank in Monster Hunter EX. MHEX ''A unique Female Elder Dragon that can fly at extreme speeds, thanks to it's specially evolved tail, which acts like a jet to send this creature to amazing speeds! Sadly, little is known about it's habits, and it's relationship to other elder dragons. Bio The Jetorius is a special elder dragon capaple of reaching a flying speed of Mach 0.8, thanks to it's jet like tail, which burn methane as a fuel. It's forelimbs also have become an extra pair of wings to aid in flight at high altitudes. It is silver in color, it's own way of reflecting UV light, a massive hazard in the heights that it flies. Introduction scene *Area: Sky Mountains Synopsis As the hunter enters a large area in the mountains, a Seltas appears, and tries to attack the hunter. But as the Seltas charges, a large Draconic shape speeds past and snatches the Seltas in it's mouth! The Hunter is confused for a moment, but looks towards a high cliff, where a Jetorius lands, and swallows it's meal. The Jetorius looks at the Hunter and gives a snarl. The elder dragon then takes off and lands on the ground right in front of the Hunter, giving a roar of challenge afterwards, and the hunt begins! Move set '''Note: Suggest some moves.... *Roar: This roar requires HG-earplugs to block. *Swipe: The Jetorius uses it's forelimbs to swipe at the hunter. *Charge: Will rush at the hunter in a similar fashion to Tigrex. *Mach Dive: When in the air, it will go high up, and circle around the area for a little while, before quickly dive-bombing towards the hunter. *Fire breath: Will breathe fire in a fashion of Teostra. (Can cause Fireblight) More coming soon.... More coming soon.... Materials Low Rank *Jetorius Scale *Jetorius Shell *Jetorius Plate *Jetorius Arm-Wing *Jetorius True Wing *Jetorius Claw *Fuel Sac *Jetorius Tail-Jet High Rank *Jetorius Scale+ *Jetorius Carapace *Jetorius Plate *Jetorius Arm-Wing+ *Jetorius True Wing+ *Jetorius Claw+ *Fuel Sac+ *Jetorius Speed Gem G-Rank *Jetorius Sky Scale *Jetorius Carapace+ *Jetorius Plate+ *Jetorius Sky-Wing *Jetorius Bi-Wing *Jetorius Sky Claw *Fuel Combustion Sac *Jetorius Sky Gem X-Rank *Jetorius Mach Scale *Jetorius Sky Plate *Jetorius Mach-Wing *Jetorius Bi-Wing+ *Jetorius Mach-Claw *Jetorius Mach Gem *Jetorius Mach-Tail Story appearances *It might appear in Monster Hunter Hurricurse, but no guarantee.... Notes *Unlike most elder dragons, it can be captured, similar to Gore Magala. However, To do so, one must use a shock trap. This is because it's Silver scales conduct electricity easily, making the Shock trap more effective. *When fatigued, it will feed on a nearby carcass, or prey on an herbivore to regain stamina. *It is easily the fastest of Elder dragons in Monster Hunter EX, and quite possibly the fastest monster in the entire Monster Hunter EX series. *It's tail can be broken, its Forelimbs scarred once each, it's face wounded, and it's underbelly scarred, making a total of 5 breakable parts *It will emit black smoke from it's nostrils when enraged. *Like most elder dragons, it cannot be infected by the frenzy virus, or go extreme. *It is possible that it is related to Kushala Daora, but this is unconfirmed. *It is the Female counterpart of Royal Blue Jetorius. Trivia *One of Gojira57's earlier monsters *It will have a Subspecies that appears in G and X-Ranks. *Render is by Ukanlos Subspecies *It was partialy based on Zekrom and Reshiram from Pokemon Black and White and it's sequel. *It's tail actually stiffens to prevent it from moving when in the air, so the Jetorius can use the tail as a jet. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57 Category:Elder Dragon